


toys

by busaikko



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala, John, toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toys

"There," Vala said, sitting back on her heels and brushing her hands together briskly. "And don't even _think_ of coming until... later." She paused, and gave the damn metal ring trapping John's cock and balls a thoughtful stroke with one finger. "On second thought, think about it all you like."

"When you said _toys_ ," John muttered, still weirded out by the fact that he'd just surrendered his ability to come because it turned out he thought it was damn hot, "this wasn't what I -"

"Oh!" Vala gave him a bright smile and held up the shopping bag. It rattled when she jiggled it. "Well, the rest are for me, of course. What do you want to try first?" She looked up through her lashes. "I want you to think of me," she said, sweetly, "as your goddess."

John felt the air catch in his throat. "Okay," he managed, voice hoarse. "And how does my goddess want to be worshiped?"


End file.
